We Can Be Immortal
by JazzieBaTazzy
Summary: Hiro has progressed significantly since the Callghan incident. However, with his head so focused on keeping his group safe, what happens when he realizes that there are some flaws in his suits design? Especially, going up against this new villain who seems to know so much more about him than Hiro could ever feel comfortable with.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Practice**

"To the right Fred," Hiro called sighing heavily as he watched his friend dodge to the left instead. "Right Fred, right!" Hiro pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as the gang gathered around him. The makeshift practice arena had been destroyed once again as explosions were set off continuiously by the blue monster.

"Hiro, my man," Fred panted removing his head as he looked up at the young man with his arms crossed. "Cmon dude, I'm exhausted. Can't we call it quits? We've been at this for hours!"

"I agree," Honey gnawed her lip thoughtfully. "And with the temperature, the new suits, everything," She turned to the younger team leader. "It's too much right now."

"Don't forget about the finals we've got coming up too," Gogo panted annoyed as she skated up next to the boy. "We need a break Hiro, the city isn't going to get destroyed over night, or without us skipping a practice or two!"

Hiro tensed looking at his group before sighing softly and nodded, "Fine...go on home. But leave the suits," He smiled tightly at his friends. "I've still got some tweaks to add to them."

"Hiro," Wasabi frowned lightly crossing his arms. After the fire incident, he had unintentionally taken on the older brother role. He had noticed that Hiro really needed someone to set their foot down, and that as he had grown older the male wasn't listening to Gogo as well as he used to. "You need to go home, eat, bathe, and rest. You've been going non-stop lately." The young asian simply scoffed and shook his head as he undid the leather straps that tied the plasma blade to the older's forearms.

"Not yet," He rubbed his neck and sighed looking up at his friends. "Look...it's rough right now...the anniversary is coming up, just let me stay distracted alright?" Silence fell over the group as realization settled over them like a shroud. In just three days, twelve hours, and exactly twenty six minutes, the two year anniversary of Tadashi's final moments would be here. It was always a hard time for the youngest Hamada; he would seperate himself from the group and shut everyone out for a few weeks. Then he would show up like it never happened. The teachers at the school never questioned it, never counted it against him.

"Hiro," Honey whispered softly before throwing her long arms around the young man's neck. She could feel the tears budding behind her eyes as she pulled his head to her chest softly. Hiro returned the hug grateful that he was taller than he was when they first met; puberty had been kind to him after all—for the most part.

"I'm fine," He chuckled out as he stepped away from his blonde friend. "Seriously, I just need a few days of distraction, and this is the perfect thing, ya know? Besides," He grinned softly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I've got a new project to work on too. I've got to find SOME reason to stay at school since you four seem to be so slow to graduate."

"Hey," Gogo huffed crossing her arms shooting at a glare at the youngest Hamada. "Just because you're some kind of stupid genius-" The young Korean was cut off by a clothed hand slapping over her mouth.

"Don't make him angry, or he might change his mind about practice being over!" Fred whined exhaustedly in the girl's ear. Gogo huffed behind the cloth and cocked her hip biting down harshly on the gum in her mouth. Hiro chuckled and smiled at his friends before shooing them off.

"Go on guys," He smiled as he cracked his shoulders lightly. "I'll text you guys when I leave here. Aunt Cass is at the Cafe tonight, said she wanted us to all eat there." The group nodded before retreating to their respective vehicles. Gogo faltered at her bike watching as everyone else left with Wasabi. Waiting until they were out of eyesight, she turned back towards her little friend.

"Hiro," She scoffed walking back over to the young man. He had already pulled apart her helmet and her roller blades and were tinkering. It always amazed her how fast he worked with technology, and how slow he sometimes used his head. "Hiro," She grunted again as she eased herself down beside him. The young man jolted a bit as she finally caught her attention. "Come on, the upgrades can wait." She placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Gogo," Hiro groaned heavily as he set the mechanisms down and turned towards her. "I need this," He said decisively as he looked into her eyes. "I need something to keep my mind busy, yes Aunt Cass is at home, and I could talk to her, I could go home and act like I'm fine, but every now and then Gogo...I can't be happy."

The young Korean simply sighed softly before placing a chaste kiss to the boy's messy hair and standing. "Alright, you've got two hours. If Baymax's tracker is still here by then, I swear to the heavens that you won't be able to walk home when I'm done kicking your ass. Got it?" She smiled softly crossing her arms and cocking her hips dominantly.

"Yea yea," Hiro chuckled waving her off again. "I got it, two hours!" He smiled as he turned back to the skate in front of him. If he could just get them to be faster and lighter, then Gogo would have a stronger chance of retreating from danger. The only problem he was coming across so far was finding a stable material that was light enough to bring up speed, sturdy enough to withstand Gogo's exccessive abuse of the blades, and thin enough to be used as a weapon if the need arises. The first thing to pop into Hiro's mind was to use the air around them. However, he was having a hard time finding a way to keep the air concentrated enough for longer than three minutes. That was the last thing he needed; for Gogo to be mid-fight and her blades go kaput. Hiro sighed and brushed his bangs from his forehead as he decided to ponder on that later.

His phone buzzed in his pocket alerting him, with a small tinkle, that he had a text message. He pulled it out and unlocked the screen, trying to see through the smear of oil that covered his screen.

 **You have thirty minutes.**

Gogo was keeping track of his time frame. Hiro chuckled softly shaking his head before packing the gear up and putting them in the trunk of his aunt's car.

 **Leaving now actually. I'll meet you guys at the Cafe tonight.**

Gogo must have been pleased with his reply for she never responded. Hiro started the car and carefully darted out into the six o'clock traffic San Fransokyo was infamous for. The young man groaned and turned the car's radio up as loud as it could go. It would seem that he would have plenty of time on the way home to reminisce about his older brother's life.

There was so much about Tadashi that Hiro wanted to remember, and just as much as he wanted to forget; for instance, he loved the idea that his brother had always cared about other people to the point of a fault. However, he hated the idea that it was that fault that caused his demise. In the young asian's mind, it seemed obvious that something in the fates had gotten mixed up. When he was bot fighting, Hiro was consistantly risking his own life to get a degree of satisfaction; entertainment. Yet his brother risked his life to save someone important to him and the community, and look what happened. Callighan wasn't even the least bit apologetic that he had taken his brother's life.

Callighan, Hiro sighed rubbing his left temple. That was a name he hated with a deep passion. The man had only recently gotten out of prison, and had tried several times to contact the young inventor; had even gotten his job at SFIT back. The gang made sure he stayed within his boundaries, though, not letting the man out of their sight for more longer than it takes for him to use the bathroom. He was still on probation, but that didn't put Hiro's anxiousness at ease, for that would end eventually as well.

The car's automated system answered the phone call before Hiro even had a chance to register he was getting one.

"Hey Sweety," His aunt's voice rang through the car, calming Hiro's thoughts instantly. "Where are you at? All the gang is here already, and we're waiting on you! We're going to have mild wings tonight. I don't think Wasabi can handle your favorite tonight." She giggled lightly. The young San Fransokyian could just imagine his aunt winking at the well built young man.

"Almost home," He chuckled as he switched on his blinker cautiously, "I'm passing SFIT as we speak."

"You better hurry it up, you said you left half an hour early! You should have been here by now," Gogo grunted on the other side of the line. Hiro sighed softly and stopped at a red light carefully.

"I'm less than five minutes away Gogo, if you guys are that hungry then go ahead and start without me!" That was the wrong answer. Aunt Cass instantly began a tirade about how they would wait for him because this was a family dinner, and the family wasn't complete without him being there, and how he should be ashamed for even suggesting such a thing. Hiro chuckled as he pulled into the drive way, and turned the car off. He took a moment to catch his breath and watch the shadows inside as they chatted animatedly among the tables of the Cafe. It was aslmost two years ago when he would have gone through the same event with an extra person involved.

Sighing, Hiro slammed the door to the car and made his way inside. His mind was really in need of a good distraction. He quickly made his way into the warm cafe and greeted his friends.

After the gang went home, Hiro quickly darted into the garage to continue his work on the suits. During one of their conversations Wasabi had brought up a good idea; one that Hiro could easily insert into their suits. It was a gps tracking device that would show them where each other was using a small holographic map in the corner of the plates on their helmets.

The young man easily stayed up until well past midnight tinkering with the helmets. By the time Gogo had texted him the next morning asking if he slept, the genius had completed over half of the planned updates for the helmets. Telling his asian friend, however, was not his brightest of moments.

"Where is he?" Gogo snapped as she stormed into the cafe her riding helmet in her hand and Honey Lemon stumbling behind her. The occupants of the cafe looked up at the two girls in shock; falling silent as they stormed past them.

"Aunt Cass," Gogo called sighing before she saw her victim in the corner chatting with one of his regular customers. "Hiro!" She growled crossing her arms and scowled harder at the young male as he turned around and faced her. Hiro felt himself jolt a bit as he tried to paste on a sheepish smile. He didn't even bother trying to hide the bags under his eyes.

"Oh, hi Gogo," The boy waved anxiously stepping away from the table and rushing into the back of the cafe. "Sorry, can't talk now, busting tables!" He yelped just as the young Asian girl dashed after him annoyed.

"Now you listen here," She growled huffily until Aunt Cass simply stepped over and smiled draping an apron around the young girls shoulders.

"Good, we could use an extra hand today." The older lady giggled happily as she placed a carrier on the girls hand and pointed. "Mrs. Matsuda really needs her coffee or she's going to start getting grumpy. Then table three and table six need their orders taken. And then table eight could use refills on their coffee." Gogo grunted sighing heavily as she made her way back into the cafe. How on earth had she managed to get capture in the line of fire? She really should have known better by now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Releasing the Prototypes**

Hiro smiled anxiously as he fiddled with Baymax's newest scanner addition: a thermal camera that could read through walls to tell them if there was anyone hiding inside the building. It had taken him a while to figure out the proper laser type that could reach through brick and mortar, but with a little help from Wasabi, it was managed. Now, it was up to him to introduce his newest suit prototypes to his friends. They hadn't seen each other in a few days due to the finals taking place at SFIT. That didn't stop Hiro from finding ways to entertain himself however.

"Alright Baymax..." He nodded slipping the helmet over his marshmallow like friend. "Scan the next building!" He stepped aside giving the robot the space he'd need to perform the scan properly. He waited while the machine buzzed and whirred taking in the information to process.

"There is a single human, and thirty-two cats next door." Baymax cocked his head to the side softly. "Diagnosis...Animal Hoarder." Hiro stared at his closest friend before grinning and laughing lightly.

"Fantastic!" He clapped his hands smiling, "This is perfect!" He jumped from his seat, the chair rolling backwards before hitting a box in the corner. "We've almost got all of our grounds covered. With your new scanner, Gogo's new upgrades, Wasabi's new plasma blaster, all that's left is for me to upgrade Honey and Fred!" The young inventor clapped his hands together excited.

"Your body is showing signs of exhaustion, Hiro. You should consider taking a break, and getting a four hour nap. When was the last time you allowed yourself eight hours of sleep?" Baymax questioned softly as he watched the young Hamada turn around and begin to tinker with Honey Lemon's chemical mixer.

"I can't rest yet Bayman." Hiro absentmindedly replied as he began to take the keyboard off to view the inner workings of the machine. "I've got to finish these updates." Baymax sighed softly sending out a silent alert to the gang before returning to his station to pet Mochi.

"Hairy Baby," He cooed softly as he brushed his hand lightly against the purring animals back.

Wasabi was the first of the gang to arrive with a heavy sigh he made his way upstairs after sparing a soft wave to Aunt Cass. With an afforded wave back, she had to and calm down a customer who was throwing a tantrum about the customer service that afternoon.

"You know Hiro," Wasabi walked into the boys room without so much as a knock. He had given up on the custom some weeks ago. "You should really help your aunt out downstairs some days instead of working up here all the time." Hiro simply hummed as he slumped over the desk further and did his best to ignore the white blob standing beside him. Baymax looked up and greeted Wasabi accordingly.

"Hiro is configuring updates for your plasma blades," Baymax buzzed lightly as he watched his creator's younger brother tinker away. Wasabi sighed softly and collapsed onto the Asian boy's bed. If Gogo got wind of this, both of them would have to deal with her wrath, and that was going to be far from fun.

"Hiro," Wasabi reached over and grabbed Hiro's wrists softly, effectively stopping the younger from working. "You shouldn't spend so much time on our suits. What about your's? You need to reconfigure some things on your suit too. Remember when you and Baymax were running an investigation on a hostage situation?" The black male lectured irritatedly. Since Tadashi had passed, he had gladly taken over the bigger brother role; making sure Hiro was home at a decent hour, that he was staying out of trouble, and that he was eating his vegetables and drinking his milk.

"Wasabi," Hiro groaned pushing back from his desk and turning the chair to face his friend. "Look, I just need to keep my mind occupied okay? I'm going to finish updating the groups stuff then I'll work on updating my own okay?" Hiro brushed his black locks from his face rubbing the base of his neck.

"That's simply not good enough, Hiro." Wasabi frowned placing his large hands on the thin bony shoulders. He opened his mouth to continue his lecture when a scream erupted from downstairs. Hiro's eyes widened quickly as he rushed to the door without a second thought; grabbing the baseball bat from beside his bedroom door. "Hiro, wait!" Wasabi yelped jolting from his surprised stupor and quickly chased the young Hamada down the stairs and into the cafe.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass yelped from the bottom of the second stair case. "You get your thin little self down here right now!" Oh boy, well that completely turned the situation around.

"C-coming Aunt Cass," Hiro muttered slowing his steps, heaving a heavy sigh. Wasabi smirked feeling a bit more confident about the situation.

"Hurry it up!" She called once more. Her foot was tapping heavily at the foot of the stairs. Hiro could just imagine his aunt with her arms crossed and her lips pursed in a straight line. Her hip would be cocked to the left, because an accident a few months ago left her right one feeling stiffer than it ever should have been. Wasabi slapped a hand onto Hiro's shoulder doing his best to cover the grin breaking through his lips.

"Good luck," He chuckled slipping around the younger and rushing into the crowd. Hiro watched his friend go with a heavy groan. With Aunt Cass being in this kind of mood, he would really need some back up that was for sure.

"Yes Aunt Cass?" Hiro bit his lip nervously, quickly rubbing his eyes trying to get the black bags to disappear. Cass snapped her attention to her youngest nephew and huffed her chest out defensively nodding towards the men clad in blue. Police Officers.

Hiro groaned lightly letting his feet drag as he stood next to his aunt, "I haven't done anything though! I stopped bot fighting years ago!" Hiro racked his brain in an attempt to remember a forgotten warrant, but he came up usual. He hadn't done anything illegal enough to have the officers after him lately.

"It's not about bot fighting," the mustached officer sighed at him. "However, we will certainly come back to that topic," He glared lightly at Hiro before sighing heavily and shaking his head. "Unfortunately, we need the help of Big Hero Six." The female officer stepped forward to place a manila folder down.

Hiro's guard instantly went up. He had worked with the police in the past, and it never ended pretty for his team. He could recall several incidents where one of his team members had to miss a few days of school because of injuries—none too major though. The young asian pulled a chair out from one of the tables and sat down motioning for everyone else to join him. "What do you need us to do? Exactly, please, so I can prepare the team properly." The female officer nodded intently joining the young man and his aunt.

"Well," She leaned forward on her freshly manicured nails, a few blonde hairs falling loose from her bun. "We've had a few gang break outs recently, and they keep pointing the fingers at a single instigator. We can get said instigator to come out, but we need your help in officially capturing him."

"Kind of like Callaghan. You bring him down, and break his powers, we'll make the arrest." The older officer sighed heavily waving away a bust boy who offered a milky cup of coffee. Hiro bit at his nail thoughtfully, leaning back heavily in his seat. Cass huffed and pushed her nephews knee down until all four legs of the chair were back on the ground.

"I have been making some upgrades to everyone's suits...and I have been wanting to try them out, work out some of the kinks." He leaned forward crossing his arms on the table and stared steadily into the officer's eyes. "But I need you to promise me something, sir, if I agree to this."

The older officer nodded leaning back in his chair. "Call me Brady. If you agree to the case, we'll be on even terms." Hiro nodded silently before reaching forward and grabbing a donut from the plate in the center of the table.

"I need you to promise that no matter what, you won't step in until it is time to make the arrest. We won't destroy the city, but if we have to worry about you and your men too, the chances of someone getting hurt is only raised. Statistically, this would only hinder the investigation. All I need from you, is some minor information, and Baymax can handle the rest as far as finding the guy."

"Now hold on short stuff," A soft feminine hand slammed onto the table. "Who says you get to agree on this without consulting any of the rest of us?" The pop of gum sent shivers down Hiro's spine.

"Yea little dude," Fred bounced into sight as he looked at Hiro worried. "Wouldn't it be better, safer, to try out these updates on the island first?"

"Fred's right, we should try them out before bringing them into a city like San Fransokyo," Honey crossed her arms softly. Typically she didn't argue with Hiro's ideas, but with the way the little asian had been tinkering away on her chemical bond machine, and how much time he had spent coming up with absurd ideas, well, frankly, the young blonde was a little worried. "What if it doesn't work properly, and someone gets hurt?"

Hiro sighed and rubbed his temples heavily. "We'll do fine guys. I've been trying them out as I upgraded them."

"And you haven't told us?" Gogo snapped throwing out a chair next to the Hamada and placing her self in it. She looked at him angrily and grabbed his shoulders. "What if you had gotten hurt? What would have happened if you couldn't contact anyone?!" Hiro groaned heavily reminding himself that Gogo and Aunt Cass had to stop having cooking classes together. She was definitely turning into a mini version.

"Guys," Wasab sighed looking at the group. "Relax, if Hiro says they'll work, they'll work. Remember, he did graduate with a Ph.D in Robotic Programming, and Physics."

"I want to see the upgrades first," Gogo frowned staring at Hiro angrily. "Before we use them on this case, I want to see them in action myself."

"I think that's a good idea," Aunt Cass puffed out her cheeks as she stared at the small group of friends. "After we all have some hot wings, and chocolate cake. I'm trying out a new molten lava cake recipe, and I need testers." Brady smiled, pleased with the idea that the group was accepting.

"Well, I guess we'll-" Cass looked as the man stood up and placed her hands on her hips. He wasn't going anywhere. The more people she could test her new recipe out on, the better.

"I insist you stay for dinner." There was no arguing with the tone in her voice, and Brady couldn't help but sit in the chair as fast as his old legs would give out. The blonde officer looked at him quizzically before noticing Honey giving her gestures to stay seated.

"I better go get the milk," Hiro sighed shaking his head before scraping his chair against the floor to go into the kitchen.

"Hiro Hamada, you had best sit yourself down mister! You aren't getting out of it either!" Cass called from the kitchen as the smell of spices and chicken permeated the air.

"I was just getting the milk Aunt Cass! I have a feeling we'll need it!"

"You bet we will!" She called out staring haphazardly at the mixture before her as she dipped the chicken in the breading before putting it into the fryer. "Oh boy," She whispered giggling to herself. "We are going to be feeling this one come out tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meet Me at Sundown**

"You have..." Hiro growled in annoyance as Gogo raced past him again, thoroughly enjoying her new set of blades. "You have to crouch lower before releasing the plasma shield! It'll eliminate anymore drag over the shield! You'll be able to go-"

"That's my name don't wear it out," Gogo smirked as she raced across the building sight to a small cement ramp that had been erected just for practice instances.

"Whoa, Hiro," Wasabi bounced around excitedly releasing plasma darts from his new set of wrist bands. "This is amazing, look how fast they release! How did you get them so accurate? And how are they not burning through the metal band?"

Hiro turned to his friend brushing a hand through his hair, "The plasma isn't created until the chemical compo—No Fred! Don't do that yet!" His hands reached out in an attempt to stop his friend from launching himself down the side of the building. Luckly, Hiro had thought to build a remote to active the enthusiast's anti-gravity boots allowing him to stand on the side of the building like it was flat ground.

"Relax Hiro," Honey smiled softly placing a thin hand on the young man's shoulder. "Let him figure it out. It's trial and error, and they need to work their new gadgets as hard as they would in a fight. Otherwise, what's the use of all this? We have to make sure they can withstand right?"

Hiro sighed heavily and nodded, "Right. Well I'm going to go and see how Baymax is adjusting to his new scanner. Make sure that all the coding is correct." He walked away before rubbing his head.

"Ah, but Hiro!" Honey caught up to the young asian easily with her long strides. "What about your suit? What updates have you done to yours?" Hiro looked furrowing his brows before simply waving her off. He had Baymax, and the group to worry about. He didn't have time to update his suit as well. And besides, if he ever needed help taking things down, he could always count on the white marshmallow.

"It's fine Honey," He smiled heavily as he activated the white robot.

The young asian flew over the city of San Fransokyo cautiously, looking down on the citizens that scurried about as if they were ants in a hill, trying to please their queen, and still get their tasks done in a timely order. It interested him highly, as he watched the world continue on below him, as if he was never even a part of it. He wondered if this was what Tadashi saw if he were an angel.

"Hiro, my scanners are indicating that your seretonin levels are rising. Are you currently feeling emotions of sadness?" Baymax looked up momentarily at the young boy who had become his friend over the years. The robot himself had developed quite a bit of emotion; with Hiro performing emotional updates for the bot's personality every few weeks or so.

"I'm fine Baymax," Hiro smiled softly before a soft beeping in his helmet alerted him to an alarm he had set the day before. "C'mon buddy, time to go meet Brady, to catch up the major details about everything." Baymax buzzed softly before he stood and waited for Hiro to attach himself.

"Where are we meeting Officer Brady, Hiro?" Baymax hummed before diving back down to the streets of their home city. Hiro inhaled the smells of the city; oil on the street, coffee mist wafting off the curve, french pastries baking just up the street. They all mingled and swelled in his mind reminding him of the walks he would take with his brother; or the clouds of smells that Tadashi would drive him through when he was running away from a bot fight.

"Just a little further up the street." Hiro hunkered down further trying to hide himself inside of Baymax. He was slightly glad the citizens had quickly become accustomed to the duo flying through the streets. However, some had taken to giving him the finger as he flew by, nearly blowing them over.

The two had stopped in front of an antique coffee shop; one Hiro had never heard of before, but one Brady had highly complimented at his Aunt's cafe. It was a small shop, clad with the lovely furniture of the eighteenth century. Victorian Sillouhette's covered the cracking brick and mortar walls. It was quaint and cozy, but still maintained a sophisticated aire. Hiro felt as if he should have worn a top hat adorned suit.

"First things first bud," Hiro chuckled softly looking at his white marshmallow. "We've got to change our clothes." Hiro lead baymax into a back alley before removing the heavier harder parts of his suit and putting them in his backpack. It would be a bit harder to show Baymax's, but Hiro had found a way. It wasn't the first time he had come across the problem, and it wouldn't have been the last. It was a simple trick, really. He had attached strong hinges to some of the creases in Baymax's outfit. This would allow him to collapse it, and fold it as needed. This made it much easier for him to hide their identity in a rush. He could always act like a little boy just putting things away with his robot. Baymax quickly shed his own suit, having quickly become accustomed to the rushed fashion and stored it away himself inside of a storage unit that Hiro had built into his abdomen. Hiro moved a it slower, a far more sloppier. Usually he was quick and precise about it, but the lack of sleep over the last few weeks was certainly starting to wear him down.

"Your neurotransmitters, located within your hypothalamus, are reacting erratically. Diagnosis: Sleep deprivation. That is extremely unhealthy for someone of your age Hiro. Solution, you should sleep when we get back home." Bayax stated calmly as Hiro shoved the last of his suit into his backpack.

"I know, I know." Hiro waved him off before brushing some sleep from his face and stepping out into the surrounding traffic. "I'll take a nap after we finish meeting up with Brady." Baymax nodded slightly pleased with the answer and followed the young asian boy around to the front of the shop and into it.

"Over here," The voice boomed almost instantly. Brady had seen the duo coming in from his window seat. "Hello Hiro," He nodded respectfully at both of the beings before him. "Baymax." Baymax buzzed softly in recognition as he waddled his way into the booth.

"Hiro needs rest," The white robot chirped softly; as if telling this man might convince him to let Hiro go so the young man could rest up properly.

"I'm sure he does, so I won't take long," Brady chuckled softly in assurance to the bot. "  
Just a few quick notes, some more in depth information that I couldn't give him the other day at the Lucky Cat." If Baymax could, he would have sighed and given the man a pleading look. He didn't have the scanners that the bot had, so he had no clue just how jumbled his poor friend's brain was already.

"I am happy with my care," Hiro quipped sliding in beside the deflating robot. "Sorry buddy," He patted the arm softly before packing the bot away in his charging station. "What all did you need to tell me?" He leaned forward glancing over at the luke warm drink biting his lip. Brady chuckled softly before flagging down a waitress.

"How about we order some food first? No coffee for you. Your aunt told me some pretty bad horror stories about you on coffee." Hiro smirked softly before grabbing the menu and doing a quick once over.

"Fine, I want a hot chocolate and pancakes."

"Would you like a toy with that meal?" Brady chuckled ordering a sausage biscuit with grits. The waitress giggled and took down the notes as Hiro pouted and crossed his arms leaning back against the soft back of the seat.

"No, but some gummy bears would be nice." Hiro sighed heavily before leaning forward again as the waitress left. "Now seriously, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I don't think you got quite the drift with our earlier meeting. There were too many people around for me to properly tell you everything that was going on. It's not just this gang leader we're after. He's up to something big, and I think he's working for someone who's got some big time name to protect." Brady sighed heavily playing with a small packet of sugar; as if keeping his hands busy would make this case any less stressful. "I figured since you guys were able to take down Callaghan, you guys could take this guy down. The only issue is..."

"You don't know who he really is." Hiro frowned watching the man flinch but nod anxiously. "So not only do we have to take this guy down, but we've got to find out who he is?"

"We've got a few leads into who he is, but we've also heard of your...unsavory hobby before your brother's death. I figured, you might have a few people you know who could get you some information if we agree to some deals with them." Brady sighed heavily and thanked the waitress as she placed the food in front of the two men. "It'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"It'll be putting my life in double danger," Hiro sighed heavily as his stomached lurched at the idea of having interactions with some of the guys he used to fight. "Besides, most of the guys want me dead, or some other form of it." Hiro grabbed his knife and fork shaking the feeling off. "I didn't exactly leave anyone in my grace when I was fighting."

"But still, you have connections we don't have. I can ensure your safety in the underbelly, but we need to get this guy before he does something drastic." Brady bit into his sadnwhich and swallowed it down with his bitter coffee.

"That's just it though," Hiro glowered at the plate. Brady had been a little too secretive with the case itself. "What exactly is he doing other than causing some civil trouble? So far this sounds like the cops are just getting a little lazy," Hiro bit warily at his pancake. This was becoming more and more suspicious.

"It's the technology he works with," Brady sighed softly setting his biscuit down lightly. "There have been several reports of him working with something that could only come from students at SFIT, or someone who's got some real technological talent. Figured, since you're so advanced, you could figure it out."

Hir sucked his teeth heavily as he looked back up before shaking his head, "It just depends on what kind of tech is being used. Everything has a weak point. It's just a matter of finding it. But I'm going to need to see exactly what I'm up against here. I'm not just going to put my group in jeapordy because you can't take down a little microbot or something."

"It's not microbots," Brady leaned forward and sighed heavily into his hand. "If it were as simple as that we'd send a neurotransmitter errupter. The one you built for us works fantastically. That's the thing. He's using a root system under the city, and by root I mean it like the plant. Whoever it is, he's got some kind of tech that lets him plug into the earth." He rubbed his forehead as if still not believing it. But Hiro could understand. It was a technology fad lately; one that started with a simple video of someone using a microscopic radio wave that caused a flower to bloom in just seconds. It was deemed the "Earth Saver". Hiro had been unimpressed with the technology at the point; deeming it something simple and predictive. "They're using the roots to break into tech labs all over. Alistair Krei has already been hit, that's why this is suddenly so big. He's threatening to go public about it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: When forever Ends**

"Come on Gogo," Hiro sighed watching his friend as she darted through another string of obstacles. Her ankles were still slightly wobbly on the semi-rough terrain. "You can do this," He chanted into the mic that connected all of the group.

"Hiro," The female sighed annoyed as she slid to a stop to glare up at the boy clad in purple. "I got this. Quit pressuring me." She snapped and popped her knuckles before working her way back to the beginning of the course. Hiro sighed heavily before turning his mic off and turned to watch the others. He had yet to tell them what Brady had explained to him the day before, but he wanted to make sure that they understood what they were against. So instead of the clean and pristine courses he usually tried to provide them with, he gave them a more grounded course. Throwing dirt, and grit, and plants on the ground where ever he could.

"Alright," He sighed standing up to look at Honey Lemon and Fred who were giddily bouncing about their own obstacle courses. Wasabi was sitting happily to the side practicing his accuracy by slicing through the falling leaves. The african american male looked up and waved softly.

"Guess I'll go work on flight patterns with Baymax," He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully as he looked up at his ever present companion. Baymax buzzed lightly as he recorded the group working through their routines. Hiro would watch them later and find out just where they were going wrong in their high kicks, how many more degrees they needed to turn in order to hit a target, how much pressure they need to apply to destroy said target. They were getting much better, that was for sure. But there was still something nagging at the back of Hiro's mind.

Honey chewed her lip lightly as she watched the youngest Hamada climb upon their friendly robot. Something about him had been off lately; he'd been harsher in their training, commanding that they get better. Sure, the Anniversary was tomorrow, but that didn't give Hiro the right to be so tense with them. The blonde girl looked at her friends trying her best to hint with her eyes. Unfortunately, they were all caught up in their own training plans.

Hiro sighed heavily watching the city from the wind turbines. It had been so peaceful since he and the team had taken over the police's job. Felons had taken to hiding in the deep breaths of the city, and major crime had slacked off majorly. Still, Hiro couldn't figure out what exactly was so bad about this new gang. He had yet to have any kind of a run in, and with the information coming to him from the underground bot fights he'd recently taken akin to, Hiro was beginning to doubt that there was really anything he was needed for.

At least, that was, until he was shoved from the turbine and sent into a spiraling freefall. Hiro's eyes widened as he called out for his health care bot. If he were to fall itno the water from this height, it would easily mean death for him. Time seemed to slow as he attempted to right himself, flipping and sending himself into a spiraling tumble.

"Baymax!" He yelled through the microphone, thinking perhaps his bot hadn't heard him without it. Still, his bot didn't fly down to get him. His heart pounded violently in his chest as he watched the water with every uncomfortable twist of his body. "Baymax, anytime bu-" He hissed in pain as something grabbed his ankle in a tight bond, efficiently jerking the bone from its socket.

"Shouldn't have left yourself so open, Purple." The voice was familiar, but distorted by a voice module. Hiro glared up at his savior, and probably murderer at the same time. The man was masked similar to Callaghan, but there was a joking demeanor about his body language. His chest was wide, and muscled, but what stood out the most to Hiro was the small pink scars that stuck out just from under the man's cloak.

"I can't be on the clock all the time," Hiro scoffed as he glared at the man that held him at least twenty five feet above the water. If he was let go now, he wouldn't die, but it would certianly be a more painful expereince than he wanted.

"No, but if you expect your team to be on all the time, then you should have the same expectations for yourself." The voice boomed heavily in his helmet. Hiro understood, then, just why Baymax had not heard him. This strange person had invaded the radio wave and singled him out, had cut off his only connection to his friends. "Hey," The man looked down at him playfully, kicking the thrusters on his boots to full power, lifting the young Hamada up higher above the water. "Can you swim?" Hiro's eyes widened in momentary terror as he watched the bay below him get further and further away.

"Don't," He whispered shakily staring at the water beneath him.

"Hiro!" Voices broke through the disruptive wave, seemingly sending a sharp pain through his captor. "Hiro, where are you? Baymax came back after he lost connection with you!" It was Honey Lemon's voice.

"Honey, The bay!" Hiro hissed before the grip on his ankle was lost and he was once again plummeting to the watery depths.

"Shi..." The transmission was cut. Honey heavily as she imagined just what was going on. They were on Akuma Island, it was in the middle of the bay. She looked at the group and quickly formatted a chemical equation to release a bouncy substance and she climbed on using its bouyancy to launch herself into the air.

"Hiro!" She whimpered heavily spinning in circles trying to find which way her friend was. "Hiro Hamada!" She cried out heavily twisting once more in a jump before spotting something falling towards the bay. The blonde's heart froze in her chest as another figure launched itself towards the water in an attempt to catch the irst. "There!" She pointed before climbing off chemical carefully and rushing over to Baymax. "He's over by the turbines!" She pointed quickly and watched as the friendly robot launched himself towards his charge.

"What's going on?!" Gogo skated over to her friend; sparks flying as she turnde to slow herself down. Honey looked at Gogo and shrugged softly, worry all but flowing from her eyes. She didn't know much herself, just that Baymax had arrived in a flurry of fuzzy confusion. When asked, he said that his motehrboard had been temporarily fried, and in a red light attempt to get away from it, he flew to the nearest safe place where he justified there would be help.

"Baymax got fried, and...we have to do something!" Honey trembled before coming up with another chemical equation that would solidify when coming into contact with oxygen and she threw it down forming a bridge as fast as she could type. "Hiro!" She called as the friendly health care bot traveled back towards the small panicing group.

Wasabi rushed forward to help Baymax lay his patient down. "How is he Baymax?" Wasabi whispered softly as he pillowed Hiro's head in his lap.

"My scanners are currently offline," Baymax hummed worriedly. "Performing necessary reboots to get them back up and running. Estimated waiting time is two minutes." Wasabi looked at his purple clad friend and slowly pulled the helmet off. There were a few minor bruises scattered across Hiro's face, but nothing major. What threw Wasabi for a loop was that Hiro's eyes were open, as if he were in a concious state, but he wasn't responding to any poking or proding.

Gogo watched the youngest Hamada from a distance. She hated the fact that he seemed to be targeted the most of the group. As much as she tried to convince herself it was because he was their leader, and in a sense, the most dangerous to their advesaries, she was pretty sure it was just because he was Hiro. Tadashi had always claimed that trouble had been attracted to him like a magnet, and it would find him anywhere.

Over the past few years, she was certainly starting to see the truth in the statement. The whole group thought that it was just Callaghan; that once he was gone their life would be peaceful, except for the random burgurlary here and there. Yet, it seemed, time and time again trouble would find the group, and would range in the altitude of danger. The young korean was sure that the stress of making sure Hiro was okay was giving her grey hairs. How did Aunt Cass do it?

"Scan complete," The soft robotic voice broke through the silence. "Hiro is currently in a mild state of shock, and it seems that his tallus has a slight fracture." The robot buzzed as he eased his way down to sitting beside his friend. "I need to stablize his foot, until he can see an orthopedic specialist for a cast."

Wasabi groaned lightly as Baymax applied a small stint and wrapped Hiro's leg in tight gauze and tape. "Aunt Cass is going to murder us."

Aunt Cass tapped her foot agitatedly as she paced the hospital hallway. Baymax had informed her, upon her arrival, that his patient was not in a critical state, but would not explain just how her nephew ended up in the state. She reached into her oversized purse and pulled out a candy bar that she had stashed away a few days ago. "He's going to make me obese and grey before I'm fourty!" She huffed collapsing into the chair next to Gogo to focus more on opening the wrapper with shakey hands.

"Aunt Cass," Gogo sighed softly reaching over and placing a secure hand on the older woman's wrist. "He's fine. It was seriously an accident. He was messing around on my roller blades and got caught on a ramp when he fell. If anything, I think you'd be happy that its a normal teen like injury." The group had decided it would be best not to tell Aunt Cass of the new mysterious Yokai. It would send her into another panicy spiral of anxiety, and she still hadn't fully recovered from the other. "As for you being obese, you lost so much weight with the last villain that, believe me, you could use the candy bar." She smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

Honey slide in on the other side and wrapped her graceful arms around Cass' shoulders lightly squeezing. "He's fine, really." She smiled warmly and Cass sighed softly relaxing just the slightest. Hiro was all she had left, and she'd be damned if she was going to let him slip through her fingers just like his brother had.

"Cassandra Hamada?" The voice spoke clear and concise as a man in a white coat lead out a hobbling Hiro. His glasses were crooked on his face, and it looked as if he'd just recently been in a fight. Hiro, however, looked smug as sin with a lollipop in his mouth.

Aunt Cass stood up a scolding on the tip of her tongue as they approached; Hiro with black boot instead of a cast, thankfully.

"He's free to go home, but keep him in bed for the next week or so. He needs to give his leg time to recuperate." He placed a shakey, almost wary hand on the boy's shoulder before stepping away and clearing his throat. "I'd also like for you to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't daydream more than normal. There was a mild case of shock involved when he came in, and I'd like to make sure that it doesn't return." The doctor sighed heavily before shaking his head and muttering something under his breath before turning and quickly walking away.

"Hiro Hamada," Cass sighed softly jerking her nephew into a crippling hug. "You are so grounded for life! Scaring me like that!" Hiro groaned heavily, it was like this every time his Aunt took him home from the hospital. It was her way of showing him just how worried she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: So Much Yelling**

Hiro groaned heavily when his Aunt had put yet another pillow under his resting ankle. She had followed the doctors orders to a Tee; keeping him seated with his leg propped up for a week. The lack of movement, and availability to move, was driving him insane. His uninjured leg bounced anxiously in an attempt to get rid of jittery energy. He hadn't told his friends of the masked man, and said only that there must have been someone from the ground trying to hack into their transmissions. They hadn't believed him, but had let it drop temporarily.

"Hiro," Cass sighed softly setting a water in front of her nephew and pulled a chair out for officer Brady. "You have a visitor." She smiled shyly at the man before scurrying off to wait on other customers.

"Hey kid," The officer smile warmly sitting down across from him. Hiro only grunted in a reply before his eyes darted back to the tv behind the counter. "How's your ankle?" He leaned back as if waiting for a response, but none came. Hiro was in no mood to be dealing with the man, instead, his mind was occupied with thoughts of his attacker.

"We were hacked," He growled angrily his fist grasping the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. "They got into our tranmission wave," He looked up at Brady with a spark in his eyes that set the older man on edge. "Who ever this man was, he was a genius." Hiro hissed with a smirk on his lips. He liked a challenge, Brady was well aware of that. After all, that was why he came to him with the case about the gang.

"Hacked? By who?" Brady leaned forward placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. All nervous twitches came to stop as Hiro stared at the hand with his eyebrows raised. "Hiro? What happened to your leg?" The hand dropped back to the man's side, as if willing the answer forward from Hiro.

"I was attacked," He leaned in close, brown eyes darting towards the counter to make sure his Aunt wasn't listening. "Some new Yokai. It's not Callaghan," He waved the possibility away. "He's new, but whoever he is, he's smart enough to be able to intercept a very encoded transmission wave." Brady shook his head and frowned attempting to follow. He wasn't like Hiro, math and technology was not his strong suit.

"I don't understand, why is this so exciting?" Brady sighed heavily and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand as he watched the boy return to bouncing with expendable energy.

"Because, whoever it was, is a genius. I created the 'mitters to work on a radio wave that I created. It would be undetectable by police, airline trackers, even the government would have a pretty rough time picking it up." Hiro leaned back and crossed his arms smirking thoughtfully. "Whoever this new Yokai is, he's right up there with me in the tech sense. Of course he's older, so I've got a heads up on him at least. But that doesn't mean he can't be troublesome."

Brady sighed heavily as he watched Hiro bounce his leg. This new Yokai sounded a lot like the guy they were trying to get Hiro to take down, but as far as he knew, none of his informants had actually seen the man before. So why did he so readily seek out Hiro? Even going so far as to attack the boy in the middle of the day?

"Hiro," He sighed softly with a sinking feeling in his chest. "I don't think you should get involved with this guy. It could be really dangerous." He stood from the chair and smiled shaking his head, a little white lie never hurt anyone. "We caught the guy we were after this morning, apparently he wasn't as wild as we were lead to believe. So you're done with the case, alright? Why not take some time off and catch up on your health?"

"I agree," A soothing robotic voice filtered from the hallway as Baymax wobbled over to his patient. "It is time for Hiro to take his anti-inflammatory medication. After swallowing, I recommend going upstairs to your room and taking a nap." Hiro looked fondly at his robo-friend and held his hand out for the prescribed medication.

Hiro spent the night clicking through the security footage of the entire city. It took the young techno genius no time to hack into the security systems and and download all footage. His dark eyes scanned the footage for the singular mask that had managed to embed itself in his memory. The bright red lines contrasting wodnerously with the blank porcelain of the mask.

"I know you have to have been seen somewhere," He muttered clicking to the next store. The only footage he had been able to find thus far, was from a camera that was stationed on the bridge. But he had expected that. Cursing, he pushed himself away from the desk and pressed his forefinger and thumb into his eyes to stop the throbbing.

"Hiro," Aunt Cass called softly knocking before opening the door carefully. "What are you still doing up sweety?" She rubbed her tired eyes and sipped at a cup of hot tea. "Baymax said you had gone to sleep hours ago," She sighed softly and made her way across the room. The emptiness behind the byobu sent her heart trembling. The anniversary had been six days ago, and she had to tell Hiro that he couldn't go because of his ankle.

"I couldn't sleep, too much going on." He sighed leaning back in the chair and looked at his aunt. Cass sat on his bed and watched his fingers storm over the keyboard closing the computer down for the night. She ran a soft, motherly hand through his hair before helping him lay on his bed.

"Just give your mind time to clear out, hon," She brushed his bangs from his forehead and leaned down placing a soft kiss. "You need the break, I know being a hero has put so much stress and strain on you. But if you keep this up, you'll really break." She sighed and smiled tucking her nephew in before scooting out of the room quickly. Hiro groaned softly getting himself comfortable before curling up and sleeping for the night.

"Hiro,huh," The masked Yokai rubbed at the ebbing headache as he watched the young hero curl up in the warmth and safety of his blanket. "Just what made you become a leader of a vigilante group?" He sighed and leaned back on the roof to stare at the stars that were hidden under the light polution from the ground. Something about the house across the street, and the boy with oversized brown eyes and wild hair seemed to be uncomfortably familiar.

Yokai looked up at the electrical lines that connected the building he was on to the building across the street and grasped it with his rubber gloves. He could feel the buzz of the power that flowed through the rubber lines as he zipped down them landing precariously on the roof of the Lucky Cat Cafe. "Watch this Mrs. Matsuda," The man caught himself saying before shaking his head and wondering where the name had come from. He slipped into the building through the window and carefully stepped around the random chips and robotic parts, edging his way towards the bed.

"So vulnerable," He whispered as he sat on the bed and looked down at the young man he had hurt the week prior. It wasn't his intention when he initially shoved the boy off the turbine. At first, it seemed all too familiar, like a foggy game of tag he remembered playing. But once he saw the look of fear flash across his face, he felt the strongest urge to dive down and save him.

"Tadashi," The robot inflates itself and looks at him heavily cocking his head. "Scan complete. You match the health record of Tadashi Hamada. But Tadashi is dead." The Yokai jolted and glared heavily at the robot hobbling over to him from the corner. "You should not awaken Hiro, his body is trying to recuperate, so his body needs another eight hours of rest before it can begin the healing process again."

The masked man glared at the bot holding his hands up in submission before he crawled his way over to the window and leapt out.

"That was a close call," The villain whispered to himself as he leapt down to the street and raced down to the nearest alley. "Tadashi Hamada though...huh, doesn't even sound vaguely familiar. Must have gotten me wrong, not like robots haven't had the wrong specs before." He snorted stumbling through the light snowfall that had started at some point during his visit.

"You should start locking your window, Hiro. There have been four hundred and sixy eight robberies this month where the burglar has entered through an open window." Baymax placed a bowl of cereal in front of the still mostly asleep Hiro. "You should also start putting minimal weight onto your ankle, so that it remains useful and the muscles remain strong."

Hiro simply grunted in response as he grabbde the spoon and dipped it within a relative proximity of the bowl. Baymax watched as the spoon emptily entered the boys mouth before he nudged the bowl over just enough that the next spoonful would have some sustenance.

"Morning," Aunt Cass grumbled walking out of her room with hair sticking up all over the place. All mornings were the same in the Hamada household, the only one who ever was remotely a morning person was Tadashi, and that was only on rare occasions. "What's for breakfast?" She grunts collapsing into a chair across from her nephew and nursing an empty cup. Baymax, for all the robot was worth, would have sighed heavily at the resemblance.

"A balanced breakfast of cereal with a bowl of fruit salad." Baymax placed the meal infront of the adult female as well before scurrying to his station and charging himself. "A balanced breakfast is the start of a healthy diet and a balanced day."

Hiro grunted leaning too heavily on his hand and face planting in the bowl of milk. Mochi hissed from under the table, before happily laping at the milk that overflowed throught he cracks of the hardwood floor.

It was the sudden shrill of the telephone that sent both nephew and aunt scrambling to the reciever just outside the kitchen. Aunt Cass reached it first answering in a chippy tune.

"Lucky Cat Cafe, this is Cass speaking!" She hummed suddenly awake as the voice on the other end of the lind buzzed through the air. Hiro watched more awake as the muscles in her face tensed and she slamed the receiver down glaring harshly at the floor. "Stupid prank callers," She sighed and brushes her bangs back from her hair and looked at her nephew before smiling softly. "Want to help me start the baking for the day?"

Hiro rubbed away more sleep with his hands before nodding lightly and smirking, "Only if I get another bag of gummy bears." Aunt Cass scoffed and crossed her arms daring her nephew to try her patience. Hiro flinched away slightly before she pointed heavily at the crutches that, in the rush to get the phone, lay abandoned on the floor.

"No way, you get a breakfast of real food...we'll get donuts down in the cafe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cardiac Arrested**

"Hiro Hamada!" Gogo snaped as she whipped her oil stained towel at the youngest of the team laughing softly. He had decided to visit the lab, purely out of boredom and the fact that Aunt Cass refused to let him stay cooped up in the house for another day.

"You should get off your foot soon," Wasabi chuckled from his space as he twitched and fidgeted with the machine in front of him. He stepped back to the watch the young Hamada bounce away with a heavy limp to avoid the towel aimed at his leg. "You'll regret it later if you don't." He sighed rolling his eyes as a bit as Hiro collapsed into Fred's chair with a huff. Things had been slow, and it was starting to drive Hiro in a playful boredom that usually ended in the team being irked.

"But Wasabi," He whined crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "I've been off it for like a week! I don't think I can sit still anymore! I just want to...to I don't know! To go somewhere do something! Since Brady took us off that stupid case, we've had little to no calls!" Hiro threw his hands up exasperated as he watched Gogo roll her eyes and screw another wheel into the bikes port.

"Hiro," Honey's sweet voice chimed in as she walked out from her own section of the lab. "He's right, if we want to get back out into the crime fighting world, we'll have to be better prepared. We can't risk another attack on you." She smiled warmly and carefully sat on the edge of the chair as she placed her soft hand on Hiro's shoulder. "We should all go practice after we get off. You included Hiro, you could probably use the outing."

"That's fore sure," Hiro muttered and and brushed his hand through his hair before leaning back in the chair and pulling the foot stool up to rest his lightly throbbing ankle. He rested his eyes throwing his arm over his eyes to help block out the light.

"What are we doing for lunch?" Gogo rubbed her shoulder heavily as she gave up on her wheels for just a moment. "I haven't had anything good to eat since like...breakfast." Her stomach growled heavily as if it anticipated the meal.

Silent. That was how the city was at certain times of night. It was that rare hour when there was no crime, and no cars on the street. The citizens were all tucked warmly into their beds, and everything seemed to be just right with San Fransokyo.

It was at this time that Yokai would contemplate who he really was. But lately, his thoughts leered more towards the short wild haired asian kid that sent his stomach rolling. It was a familiar kind of feeling, and he didn't like it. The past two years, that he could remember, he hadn't given a second thought to what he was doing.

The doubt started with the initial contact of their shoulders as he shoved the lithe body off the turbine. As he watched the body fall, it was as if his heart plumeted with it. Mentally, he didn't know who Purple was before watching him at the cafe, but it was a different story for his body. It was an instinctual reaction when he reached out for the thin ankle; taking him by surprise as he stopped the body from slamming into the water. It would have made his life so much easier if he had just let the kid fall to his death, yet he hadn't.

Yokai simply couldn't figure it out, something felt so familiar and it longed to see the kid again; to take him out and spoil him, to protect him from the other types of activity that were going on. Sure, he knew Callaghan would seeth at the idea, especially since it was Purple who had put him in that damned prison cell, and yet he couldn't get rid of the feeling.

He stormed down the stone white halls of San Fransokyo City Penetentiary, his hand dragging along the painted cinder blocks. To the staff, he was a regular visitor for Professor Callaghan; claiming that he was a previous student who was in journaling and was performing interviews. He took his usual left at the first cross halls and turned into the first door on the left. He had become well acquainted with building layout, and was unsurprised to find Callaghan waiting for him leaning back in the uncomfortable chairs.

"Callaghan," He said pleasantly as he collapsed into a chair across from the older male. Callaghan turned and simply waved his hand as his eyes scanned over the young raven haired man before him. He suppose he should have felt guilty about not telling him who he really was, but at the time it was imperitive to his situation. Now, it was just to get revenge on the kid who brought his Abigail back, and took her away again to send him to this hell.

"Tadashi," He leaned against the table and clasped his hands together as he smiled warmly at his student. "How is it going? Have you done what I've asked yet?" In his previous visits the Hamada would have answered yes without a second thought, but he saw the hesitation. He heard the small stutter in his student's voice before he gave it away completely.

"No...not yet. I don't know if I'll be able to," He sighs heavily and leans back pulling his hat down further in an attempt to hide his face. His teacher had always been so good at reading his face. He had obviously known him long before the 'accident'. "I tried knocking him off the turbine, and its like my body reacts on its own."

Callaghan sighs heavily pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course getting rid of the tricky teenager wouldn't be so easy. Perhaps, he'd have to start with the people who weren't as close to Tadashi as Hiro had been. After all, how could he expect him to get rid of his baby brother on command? Callaghan knew enough about psychology to know that sometimes the body reacts on its own; as if completely devoid of any information coming from the brain.

"What about the others then?" He spared a glance at the asian technologist. "Perhaps, instead of going after Purple first, you could take one of them out instead. Deminish his allies, leave him exposed and vulnerable, and then take him down. You did so well in training, I think you could do it if you knew for a fact no one was going to come after you. You never were a risk taker."

On the contrary, Tadash had been the exact opposite. He had cared so heavily for people that it was his own downfall—literally. Had Tadashi not rushed in after his professor, he'd have remained a vigilant old brother, keeping his baby Hiro out of the hands of mob members that wanted him dead.

At least, Callaghan thought wearily as he watched Tadashi mull over the options in his mind, there was a back up if Tadashi couldn't do it. Yama, he had come to learn, had quite the hit out on the young Hamada. He had yet to have his men act on it, but had chatted Callaghan up about it several times over the past months. The Robot Fight King had several adversaries on the outside that would be able to complete the job if Tadashi couldn't.

"I'll think about it." The Asian leaned forward sighing heavily as he looked at the familiar grey eyes. "I'll try again." He nodded with mild resolve. A sickness filled his chest as he leaned forward placing his head in his folded arms.

It hadn't ended by the time Tadashi was asked to leave.

"I'm home!" Hiro hummed as he hobbled into the cafe's kitchen only to find it empty. With a soft blink, he made his way towards the stairs and climbed them slowly. Boisterous laughing wafted down the entry way and caused Hiro to rush up the remaining steps. He hadn't heard Aunt Cass genuinely laugh in a while, and he was certain he hadn't texted her.

"Hiro!" She giggled rushing from the kitchen to her nephew excitedly. "How was the lab baby?" She helped him slip his hoodie off and fluffed the couches pillows for him. "What do you want for dinner? We have a guest, so I need you to be on your best behavior."

Hiro rolled his eyes lightly turning to his Aunt as she bustled about the living room putting his things away for him.

"Who's the guest?" He asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Officer Brady," Cass chirped happily as she danced back into the kitchen to begin dinner preparations. Her hands moved swiftly, quickly adding ingredients to a green bowl before pouring them into a sizzling cast iron skillet.

"Good afternoon Hiro," Brady smiled warmly from his seat in the kitchen. Hiro waved awkwardly shuffling around the man and going to the refrigerator. "I hope you're not too mad about the case," Brady sighed heavily as he watched the boy move around the kitchen in a measured fervor.

"Nah," He shrugged and thin shoulders reminded Brady just how much of a child Hiro still was. He was, after all, only sixteen; still technically going through puberty. "Just kind of irked. But it's alright, there's always someone for us to drop off at the station I'm sure." Hiro waved his hand dismissively before making his way out of the kitchen. He was in no mood to be dealing with the officer that had found infatuation with his aunt. It was awkward enough trying to get over the fact that his aunt had wanted to get back into the dating field.

Tadashi would be laughing at just how childish he was if he were still with them. He would say that everyone deserved a chance at happiness no matter how bad of a person they might have been. But Tadashi wasn't here, and so Hiro couldn't really get his head around the whole needing a person to be his other half. As far as the youngest Hamada was concerned, his other half had died in the fire at SFIT, and there would be no other half any time soon, if at all.

The wild haired teen sat himself at his desk and looked at all of his projects and experimental coding he had started and never finished. With a heavy sigh, he pulled a new SD card from his collection and set to work on making a new coding card for Baymax. There was always something new Hiro could ingrain in his marshmallow like friend; a thousand different karate moves from all over the world, millions of slang words and sayings. The limits were endless, and the work soothed his muddled head.

It was well into the night when there was a sharp tap at his window. Hiro looked over conscientiously, quickly debating on opening it or not. He had decided that it probably wouldn't hurt, and that the visitor was probably Fred or Gogo, or even some rabid fan that had magically figured out his identity. However, as soon as the window was pushed out, a blade gloved hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, tugging him out onto the roof.


End file.
